Resident Evil CODE: Impossible
by israelbauman
Summary: Continuation on Dopplar Effect by Zombie Boy. Watch as Kim and Ron attempt survival during one of Umbrella's finest messes, and that's before B3S shows up... !warning! RONGO
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil CODE: Impossible

Kim Possible is solely property of the Disney Corporation and Resident Evil is property of Capcom

* * *

Author's Note: I'm seriously messing with the Resident Evil time line, but think of it like this; the Spencer Estate occurrence happened on July 24, 2006 (I know 1998 in the game, but lets face it, the technology is too advanced for '98) and the Raccoon City incident between September 24, and October 1, 2006. This is five months later in early March of 2007. Also, to understand the Rongo element, you need to read Doppler Effect by Zombie Boy, it explains their relationship, as well as a few other characters who you otherwise wouldn't get.

'How could things have gone this wrong, it's all my fault, if only...' These were the thoughts of a badly upset former police officer turned vigilante at the moment. Though computer savvy, and determined, his mind wasn't completely on hacking at the given time; rather Leon Kennedy's thoughts were on his girlfriend, the beautiful Claire Redfield and her current whereabouts.

Said young woman was in the clutches of Umbrella after a disastrous attempt to infiltrate Umbrella HQ, Paris. While inside Leon suggested the split up for a faster sweep, Claire had the misfortune of being caught by corporation guards, and when Umbrella caught someone deemed a security risk, well... Hence the reason for Leon's worried thoughts.

Even though he was too absorbed by thought to notice, the others were on edge as well. Barry was cleaning a well-used Colt Python in .357 magnum (his favorite piece, which is saying a lot for a gun nut like Burton) as though the world depended on the gun's cleanliness NOW.

Sherry Birkin was content to sit quietly and say nothing. The evil people who took her parents from her needed to take someone else to be happy too. She felt so little and helpless at times like this, Sherry had to stifle a sob, she had to stay strong for Claire. She just wished there were something she could do... anything to help...

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

Sherry suddenly looked up in surprise. Leon never cursed in front of her, doing so meant there must have been something important. 'He might have found something!' she thought, hopeful in spite of herself.

"What's up kid," Barry inquired as he lay his treasured .357 on the rough table before him; Barry wore an unreadable mask of expression, he wasn't the optimist the young girl was.

"I think I found out where those pukes are taking Claire!," Leon exclaimed. He could hardly believe his luck, he may not have been the most competent hacker in the world, but this was ridiculous.

Umbrella normally used firewalls and security that could kill a PC as fast as one of it's viral products could destroy human cells, but some newbie security expert only used a single low level password to secure access to shipping and receiving manifests out of their local offices.

"Where is she then, Kennedy? Spill it." Barry asked as professionally as possible, inwardly, he wanted to strangle the smaller man in a hug. 'It was a good move to let him work,' Barry thought, 'when it comes to a computer, I'm about as useful as a Honda in a tractor pull.'

"According to files in shipping and receiving," Leon answered, "she's being hauled to a detention center 900 miles due east of Salvidor, Brazil. Other than listing coordinates, and an arrival time, that's it." Leon concluded, but added, "though it's definitely useful enough, right?"

"That's it!!" Barry bellowed, stunned the kid thought it might not be enough, "If I weren't married and straight, I'd kiss you!" He smiled, "we need to organize a plan of attack though, we can't go rushing in bull headed and get ourselves killed."

"But.."

"No buts Kennedy, were going to need to think our way through this, you know what we're up against."

Barry stated in a way that clearly signaled that there was no room for discussion.

"When are you going to get Claire?" Interrupted a voice that both men temporarily forgot was there. That little voice belonging to a very cute, very blond, 12 year old Sherry Birkin.

"Sherry," Leon started slowly, "we need to come up with a good way to get Claire back, and we can't do it alone, so we need to call some people to help before we can go." Leon hoped that would hold her, he never was that great with children, although Claire seemed to be a natural.

Sensing that Leon was in distress, Barry decided to take the lead (having two daughters made him an expert on the subject of talking to prepubescent girls.) "Sherry, do you want to help Claire too?" he asked in a voice that made Leon wonder if this was the same old gruff Veteran he was used to.

"A lot" Sherry conceited

"Then you had best get some rest young lady," Barry responded.

"But you said..."

"That's the best way you can help out Claire now," Barry said as he placed a guiding hand on her back and began to move her toward the bedroom set aside for her. "When Claire gets back, she won't want to find you exhausted and sick, get some rest and you can help us out tomorrow, Okay?"

"But, I... alright" she sighed, she did feel drained and a little rest could be just what the doctor ordered for the little lady.

"Good then," as the large man gave her a quick hug. "Good night Sherry."

"Good night Barry." She concluded as she shut the door leaving the two men alone to plan.

"How did you learn to be that good with kids?" asked an impressed (and a bit jealous) Leon.

* * *

"Years of practice" replied Barry with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth, then slipped away as the emotionless business mask slipped back on. "Now, down to business..."

Sherry lay in bed for over 2 hours trying to figure out anything she could do. She tried to listen to

Barry and get some rest, but sleep just wouldn't come to the little one. She had helped out in Raccoon and she knew she had to do something to help save this young woman who had done more parenting for her in 5 months than her real mother had in, well, ever. Then she remembered,

One night over dinner almost a year ago, she remembered it because it was rare to find one of her parents home, let alone both. And they had decided to order out and eat dinner together since everyone was present. Although she was young, Sherry possessed a keen memory and remembered her father mentioning that an old collage friend of his named Lipsky had been made a fool of by a teenage girl, in his own words, 'another of those globe trotting vigilante types who help people all the time fight against the so called super-villains_, _for free, none the less!'

Though she didn't see why her father seemed so negative about it, she thought that it may be worth a shot. After all, those awful Umbrella people were villains, and they needed all the help they could get, and this, what was her name? How could she forget at a time like this? It didn't seem possible...

'That's it!' She thought triumphantly, 'Kim Possible, that's her name!' Sherry suddenly seemed almost giddy at the prospect of having another person on the team to help look for Claire, she had to tell Leon and Barry about her idea, she jumped from her bed and left the room to tell the boys.

When she left her room she had meant to tell the guys, but she stopped when she reached the living room of the small house. Barry was asleep and snoring gently on his chair at the table in the corner, his well oiled and loaded Colt slid into a shoulder rig, a list of phone numbers with no names and a pad and pen laying on the table in front of him.

Leon sat leaned back in his chair mumbling in his hasty slumber, a still smoldering cigarette joining a collection of it's depleted brethren in a hexagonal glass ashtray next to the IBM.

'They deserve their sleep too,' thought Sherry as she went over to the idling PC. After a quick Google search, she found the site she was looking for and began to write her cry for assistance.

'Done,' she thought as she sent off her email. 'I just hope she can help.' After she turned off the computer and returned the notepad to it's proper location next to Barry, she returned to her room, flicked off the lights, and muttered a silent prayer for Claire to come home soon.

Though sleep found the young girl that night, the memories of five months earlier would cloud her dreams. Little did she Know, that her dreams (at least in Claire's case) were a prelude of things to come...

The girl who could do anything and her partner were at her locker when the call came in. It was actually pleasant that day (which is saying a lot for a Colorado March) with the winter's frozen by products beginning the slush off in light of springs approach.

The spring break was going to be good for Ron Stoppable, he had plans with Shego for the vast majority of it, and time with his best friend in between. He had a good feeling about it so far; he'd even gone as far as to make sure not to annoy Mr. Barkin that day to avoid detention and more importantly, extra homework, which would be like adding sand to a beach (at least in his opinion) considering how much was already on the young man's plate.

Kim Possible on the other hand wasn't as fortunate, at least in one way. Ever since the 'Mankey incident' as she called it, she hadn't had much luck in the love department. And her chaotic schedule compounded matters. True, she had plenty to do over her break, she just wished she had some one to spend it with, in a more... _romantic _type of way. Not the she was looking for passion, just a nice guy to spend time with. 'Who isn't dating my arch foe,' Kim thought just a bit upset.

It was still awkward to see Ron with Shego, (one of her other reasons for wanting a man) and it still amazed her that they clicked so well, but she was happy to have her thoughts on the upcoming week interrupted by her locker-mounted LCD screen. 'I hope it's a mission, I could use a chance to vent,' she mused happily.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim stated with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah Wade, what's up," Ron said with more disdain. The first five minutes of spring break and a mission comes up already. 'Dammit I had plans tonight, with a certain bon digity green hottie.' He thought.

"Guys, we had an urgent hit on the site a little bit ago," the young man answered, seeming oblivious to their respective attitudes. "There's been a kidnapping, someone took a little girl's mother."

"That's awful Wade, any clue why?" Kim responded.

"That's the thing, All the girl said is that she was taken by some evil men, and she sent the coordinates, nothing else followed." Wade finished, with a look of deep thought etched on his face.

"KP..."

"You thinking trap too, Ron?" Kim deadpanned.

"Well, our 'friends' in the evil villainy gig have tried more creative things before." Ron concluded with a hand on his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Good point, Wade, you validate this yet?"

"Of coarse" Wade said with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "but... when I tried to back hack the signal, it ended somewhere in France, they must be using a random I.P. address. Your call, Kim."

"I don't wanna risk someones safety in case it _isn't _a trap," Kim responded thoughtfully, "I think we can handle another trap if it comes down to it, your thoughts Ron?"

Ron considered all the options for a second, cocking his head to the side and looking as focused as he could, if for no other reason than to appear to give it deep thought. "I say plan A is a go, but just in case, keep GJ on speed dial." 'Good moves Stoppable,' Ron thought, 'I didn't look like a total buffoon for once, maybe I am starting to mature or whatever...'

Unfortunately, Ron chose to lean against a freshly polished row of lockers as he finished his statement, causing his hand to slide off, thusly, allowing him to eat floor.

"Oh my god, Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked as she looked him over for damage.

"I'm cool KP, my pride took a little spill is all." Ron said managing some cheerfulness, despite the pain in his jaw.

"Okay then," Kim said a bit uneasily, and then turned her attention back to the matter at hand "Wade, where are we headed?"

"A privately owned island due east of Brazil." Kim looked as though she were about to say something so Wade raised his hand in a halting gesture, " I already checked out ownership, and it isn't any one we know. According to records, the island is awaiting development as a resort spot."

"A resort island?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised, "like Club Med or something?"

"I guess," Wade answered, punctuating his response with a slurp of soda, "It was being developed by a German holding firm, but the funding fell through and it's kind of been in limbo ever since."

Kim nodded, "sounds like a good place for a trap, ride status?"

Wade suddenly looked a bit uneasy, "two parter, and your connecting flight is out of um... ah... Chicago so uh..."

"Look out for B3S'' both Kim and Ron concluded at once.

"Jinx!"

"Dammit KP, can't I win just once," Ron pouted.

"Not likely" Kim smiled back at him with a touch of triumph.

"Well, anyway, Bauman and Stivers probably won't spot us if we're just passing through, besides, they said they like us, right?" Ron added with a bit of hesitation on that last bit.

"I guess, they just have a weird way of showing it." Kim said, adding under her breath,"as weird as anything else they do..."

"Hello? Earth to Kim and Ron?" Wade chipped in to knock the two from their revelry.

"Right, you rock Wade, as per usual." Kim responded with genuine thanks, Ron for his part gave a goofy smile and a thumbs up before the young man disappeared from the monitor.

"Now then, shall we get going?" Ron asked with a bit more impatience than Kim was used to getting from someone of his sunny disposition.

"Hot date tonight or something Ron?" Kim asked with an arch of an auburn eyebrow.

"Well, actually..."

Wade just sighed after breaking the connection with Team Possible, time to send another action report to the boss...

Wade had been 'recruited' to share the teams movements with an outside source several months ago, although Wade used the term 'recruit' loosely. Although he had been in the wrong about hacking that encrypted server under US jurisdiction in Japan, anyone but his unofficial handler would agree that having the FBI 's own HRT(1) smash though the front door of his home, and drag him off to some undisclosed location to chat with a spook via com link was a tad bit much.

Ever since then, he'd been sending Sgt. Evans a steady stream of information on Team Possibles operations ever since, and although Wade would certainly never feel good about it, he did thank whichever deity watched over the world that he was caught by someone who had enough morality and restraint to just threaten him with jail time, instead of hand him off to someone for torture, termination or 're-education'.

As far as Wade was concerned, the good thing that came out of that whole 'sitch' as Kim would have put it, is that it humbled him a bit. No longer was Wade under the delusion that most hackers suffer from, namely, believing that he was the best. As an unintended result, Wade's caution and security protocol increased dramatically, and his level of assessment in terms of risk also got a swift kick into high gear. So his skill actually benefited from the incident.

But that still didn't mean he had to like it.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he quickly pulled together an email and sent it off to the boss.

"Midway International on Cicero, please and thank you."

"No problem miss."

Kim and Ron sat back and began to focus on mission details as the cabbie sped through downtown Chicago. A lot of people didn't seem to know O'Hare wasn't the only international airport in the Chicago land area. So, for the sake of avoiding the odd journalist, and anyone else who may show an interest in their whereabouts; (Not to mention Midway was where the cargo service that owed them worked from) So Wade booked their flight from there.

"So we have to -gulp- HALO(2) from the jet?" Ron asked obviously a bit uneasy with the idea.

"We don't have much of on option Ron, besides, what do you hate so much about it? It's just free fall until the chute kicks in." Kim stated with an ever so slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, you just answered your own question KP." Ron said distracted. He suddenly had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

GJ was absolutely correct about the Ron Factor. In addition, aside from the essence of chaos embodied in the young man, he had instincts that would have made him fit in well with Special Forces Operators and (true enough in his case) Ninjas. So when Ron felt a prickle on the back of his neck, he stopped and listened real close.

"Ron, what's..."

!!BASH!!

There was a sudden shriek of steel on steel as a light Grey 944 Porsche squeezed through traffic with the clear intention of escaping something. But before Kim or Ron could draw the conclusion on who exactly they were running from, the answer presented itself in the usual fashion (at least usual for the pursuers) as a clatter of _familiar_ belt fed weapons fire pierced the already loud din.

"Just keep your head down, maybe they won't notice us." Kim muttered while holding both of them on the floor of the cab, as the cab driver straightened his cap and placed both hands on the wheel.

Thinking quickly, Kim held up and activated the snake-like peep camera on her Kimmunicator and placed it on the edge of the car's door panel at the window, and just made a disapproving noise as witnessed the scene outside via camera.

A black Ford E350 van passed by at speeds that were more reminiscent of a Mustang, the driver being a blond man at about 5' 10" and wearing a tan three piece suit with the jacket removed, sporting a smirk and bringing up a zippo to light a cigarette.

Kim just Snorted, 'that's Andrew alright', Kim thought. Then her musings were broken by another chatter of fire and her attention was drawn back to the far more antisocial and homicidal of the two.

A taller man with scraggly raven hair and wire glasses,he was clad in a sleeveless white tee shirt and grease stained jeans. He had a twinkle in his eye and a wild grin as he peppered the 944 with an M240 MAG belt fed .30 cal. Machine Gun.

"And that would be Chris." Ron chimed in, looking away from the floor after Kim finally shifted her knee off of his back.

Laying low for a few more minutes, until the van pulled away, and both teens took a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Ron asked with a smirk

"Still in one piece." Kim replied with a touch of satisfaction.

Both teammates where then thrown forward as the cab careened to a stop in front of the main terminal of Midway International Airport.

"Here's your stop kids." The cabbie said without turning around to meet their glances.

"Thanks," both teens replied at once.

"Jinx!! Ha Ha!! Victory at last!" Ron shouted sticking both hands in the air.

"Yeah yeah." Kim muttered dejectedly, but secretly hid a smile. 'I think he deserves to have one.' Just then, another thought occurred to her, 'I just hope that Shego deserves what she got,' glancing at her friend doing a mini victory dance beside her.

A few hours later, aboard TRUair Cargo flight 76 to Capetown, Kim and Ron were going over the final mission prep.

"You Okay, Ron?" Kim asked, sensing her long time friend was feeling a little tense about something other than the upcoming jump.

Ron let out a breath and sighed, "just worried about Rufus is all." He replied with a touch of worry.

Ron's aforementioned little buddy was in Shego's care at the moment, (one of Kim's reasons for going so easy on Shego lately, considering that Ron was willing to trust her with his other best friend in the world) and from what Kim had heard She had been taking excellent care of the little fella.

According to Rufus's Vet, he had a rare variation of the common cold that only seemed to effect members of the rodent family. It was nothing serious really, but it did prevent him for going on missions until he recovered.

Call it loneliness, superstition or what have you, but Ron had a feeling that Rufus's absence was a bad omen. Granted Rufus was always Team Possibles wild card, Kim couldn't help but agree, it did seem wrong when he was wasn't stowing away in Ron's pants pocket, but she was sure that they could handle his lack of presence for a little while.

"Don't worry Ron," Kim stated with concern in her eyes, "he's a fighter, he'll pull through."

"I know KP, I'm just worried about him is all." Ron said with just a touch of a smile. 'and here I'm supposed to be the one who cheers her up,' he thought. 'Whoever gets her is one lucky SOB.'

Both teammates smiled inwardly as they put on their game faces and prepared for final approach on the island.

Leon awoke drenched in sweat as sat at the desk in the safe house outside of Paris. If it hadn't been for his total exhaustion from worry, he wouldn't have been able to sleep at all.

Barry was still snoring gently over the table covered in hand scribbled notes, and considering Sherry wasn't beboping about, Leon assumed he was the first one up.

Taking mental stock of the situation, Leon was less than pleased.

Ark was still still concocting a report on that undisclosed Umbrella Facility in the North Atlantic, but he still hadn't reported in. Leon knew he should be more worried about his friend, but he had more pressing matters to attend to, plus, as goofy as he seemed at times, he could be pretty lethal. Mr. Thompson's time in the Gulf proved that, if nothing else.

Jill and the rest of the team weren't due in for a few more days. The last they knew, her and that merc were supposed to rendezvous with Rebecca's team in upstate New York and precede to Spain and up to France to avoid suspicion.

And then there was Chris...

No one was really sure where Chris was. Everyone was fairly certain that he was alive, but he seemed to take what Umbrella did even more personally than his teammates did.

Jill was the last one to see him, he left alone, a week before Barry left to get his family to safety. Jill told everyone he left a note; all he mentioned was that he had to do some reconnaissance alone, and that he would reconnect with the team in as soon as possible. And also to assure everyone that he would be fine and to try not to worry. That was seven months ago.

Chris managed to get them an email about three months back just to assure the crew he was still alive, he said he made a number of contacts and had begun to slowly slog his way through a corporate security net that was UNBELIEVEABLE in scale.

Claire had began to worry about her older brother and only living relative, and managed to work up Barry and himself in the process. Which lead to the events of the day before last. If only...

"No Leon, don't go down that road twice." Leon said aloud to himself with a shake of his head. He was about to make a pot of coffee and rouse Barry, when something caught his eye.

His PC was off. He remembered falling asleep in the middle of double checking some back up files and in such a scenario the computer would at least be idling, but it was off. Reaching over to feel the left rear side of the case, he figured out rather quickly that it had been off for sometime.

Leon had good instincts, and like any good cop (in his case, ex cop) he tended to follow up on his hunches. Booting up his desktop and logging in, he began to check over his files and had just about satisfied his gut's curiosity when he realized that someone used his browser.

Quickly going through the history he pulled up a certain website that he could have gone without seeing.

"Oh no," He muttered with eyes wide, Leon of course knew of Ms. Possible and her Partner, and knew that those two had survived a lot of things they shouldn't have. He also seen the type of immoral and psychopathic behavior executed by Umbrella before,

"Oh dear God in Heaven they're walking into a death trap." Leon murmured, wearing the same look he had been sporting for the past several moments, while pondering an all new disturbing question:

'How fast can we get Claire _and_ those two out of there before Umbrella turns them all into genetic byproducts?'

As Leon ran to shake Barry from his slumber, and to figure out why either he or Sherry decided to call Team Possible (and his money was on the latter of the two making the call) he was blissfully unaware that the situation on Rockfort Island had deteriorated to such a degree, that the incompetent guards and egotistical madmen were the least of either Claire's or Team Possibles worries right now...

HRT: Hostage Rescue Team, essentially a SWAT / Counter Terrorism unit belonging to the FBI.

HALO: High Altitude Low Opening, a method of parachuting that requires oxygen and specialized equipment, for exiting an aircraft at a height in excess of 20,000 feet.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Standard Disclaimer Applies-

The sky below the clouds covering Rockfort Island were dark that day, and not just for the the obvious reasons of the storm coming in. The stench of decay and battle marred the small island's otherwise nominal features.

On ground level, the words 'war zone' would have been applicable, though perhaps 'slaughter house' would have been more appropriate.

Rockfort Island would have been rated low on Umbrella's scales in terms of a research base, but it rested higher on the ladder because of some of the bases other features. Such as the Military Training Facility, sorted with the task of rigorously training both the UBCS (the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) and the far more terrifying USF (Umbrella Special Forces.) The small island also housed the private residence of Umbrella's current chairman and CEO, Alfred Ashford.

The latter being one of the reasons for the recent events on this tiny patch of land.

The events beginning months earlier in the mountains of the Arklay Forest seemed to be prophetic of the industrial giants fate. In the wake of the Raccoon disaster, there had slowly been mutinous actions throughout Umbrella's ranks. The recent actions taken by Commander Vincent of the Sheena Island Tyrant Production Facility, the events concerning the disappearance of another one of the corporation's star researchers, Morpheus D. Duvall, and a host of other smaller occurrences.

It seemed as though everyone was under the general consensus that once the REAL story of Raccoon City came to light, heads would roll, and everyone was under preparation for that day.

Mr. Ashford never was a level headed individual to begin with, but when put under severe stress, he tended to become highly erratic, more so than usual. What was housed in and around premises on the island was always a closely guarded secret, until Raccoon and Alfred going haywire that is.

After finding out the island's contents, HCF, one of Umbrella's chief competitors in the Bio Technology field, both legally and not, decided that with mutiny swelling among Umbrella's personnel, as well as Chairman Ashford's increasingly odd behavior, now would be the opportune moment to strike; and strike they did.

HCF wasn't nearly the size of Umbrella, nor did they possess the clout of their primary rival, but they had more than enough funding to spike the tiny strip of land with extreme prejudice. Sending in the best strike team money could buy, as well as pulverizing the land with everything the surplus of Soviet tactical military aircraft they purchased would allow, the island would fall quickly and they would have the chance to pull off the greatest corporate robbery and coup to date.

Their goals were three fold: retrieve all data pertinent to the Raccoon City Disaster, dispose of Alfred Ashford thusly ensuring chaos in the ranks, and finally, retrieve all data regarding past and current production of Bio Organic Weapons.

The plan had started out well, the bombing took out all communication to the base, as well as most of the barracks and security centers, but when HCF deployed their commandos, they figured out that their intelligence missed something major.

All of their reports had lead them to believe that Rockfort had nothing to do with White Umbrella (the biological weapons division) other than acting as a secure archival holding facility, which it was, however, they had no idea that live samples and specimens were also being contained there. And with a combination of a direct hit from a 500 pound bomb, panicked researchers, a lack of security and reinforcements, and a backup power supply failure, the creatures and the base model of the infamous T virus escaped containment, their men didn't stand a chance...

After taking heavy casualties, the remaining few men were ordered to return to their pickup points for extraction and debriefing, although their commander on ground opted to stay on and attempt further measures to attain their objectives.

* * *

Though his men may have questioned his sanity, no one could argue that if anyone had the ability to collect the data and eliminate Ashford, it was their leader. After all, he was highly competent driven, and cool under pressure, a true professional. And he seemed to be _unnaturally _strong and fast, a truly terrifying individual for anyone to cross paths with.

"I'm so sorry KP."

"It's okay Ron, I just wish you had smaller feet."

Although the jump from the jet was relatively clean, chute deployment was a bit of a problem for Ron. Upon deployment, a slight updraft caught the left side of his chute, allowing both of his boot clad feet to come in contact with Kim's midsection.

Although Kim didn't suffer any injury, the Kimmunicator wasn't so lucky, the distinct sound of crunching plastic was heard by both teens. To make matters worse, as Ron righted himself, his Kimmunicator happened to fall free of it's belt pouch and land somewhere to the ground, over 200 feet below.

In the past there would have Ron's tracking chip for backup, but ever since an unfortunate incident involving a teleporter, missing clothes, and an irate Shego, the chip was rather hastily removed.

Both Kim and Ron had landed directly outside of some sort of holding facility, and from the looks of it it absorbed some pretty heavy damage recently.

Ron let out a low whistle. "Well, at least I know I didn't do it," he concluded with a glance around.

"I'm more concerned with the lack of people, Ron." She did have a point, they were accustomed to seeing scores of hired hands running about, always attending to something or other, but this was the opposite, there didn't seem to be anyone home.

"I think it's a little eerie, but no big, I'd say it just makes the search easier." Ron countered with a shrug.

"Alright, but let's just be careful," Kim said, Ron just nodded his approval.

The only entrance any further into the base seemed to be a door bolted shut from the other side, thinking quickly, Ron held out his hands in a cupping gesture, and got to one knee. Kim gave him a nod, and allowed him to give her a boost up, she returned the favor by grabbing his hand and helped him to clutch the top edge of the wall, and hoist himself up.

Once they had a hold of the wall, they nodded to each other and dropped to the other side for a look.

It appeared to be the main yard of where ever they were. There was a large set of iron gates toward the middle, a door to the right of that leading somewhere deeper into the yard, a door to their left that lead somewhere else, and an overturned truck that seemed to take a header into the wall separating that part of the complex from them and...

"Oh my God..."

A human corpse lay next to the burning transport truck. From the looks of him, one could have assumed he was the driver, his skull was cracked open from the impact, and there were third degree burns covering most of his body.

Both teens were distracted enough by the sight of the poor man, they both failed to notice the Glock handgun that had fallen from the dead man's web belt, and lay undamaged on the ground near him.

Kim and Ron Turned away from that sight quickly. No sooner did they turn, they heard a noise from the far corner of the yard. As soon as they turned to face it, Ron's instincts immediately set off all kinds of warning bells.

A man stumbled toward the two youths, as soon as he moved in to the light, they instantly knew something was amiss. He might have passed for Caucasian male a few days previous, thought now it was hard to tell; he was clad in the tattered remains of what looked to be tiger stripe camouflage trousers and a Grey t-shirt as well as a web belt and black combat boots.

The man had several bite marks around his chest and neck, and seemed as though he was in a trance. He seemed to be seriously ill at best, although the his smell seemed to say otherwise.

As children both, Kim and Ron had been on a nature walk in the forests that surround Middleton while on a class sponsored camping trip. They were only a few hundred yards from the campsite when they had run across the remains of what could have been a mule deer, they didn't have the desire to stick around to figure out how it died, but the smell is something they wouldn't ever forget, the unique scent of decayed flesh, similar to the odor of rotten fruit.

And that was the scent assaulting their nostrils at that moment.

"Alright sir, that's far enough," Kim said in her most commanding tone. Still it wouldn't stop

"Are you listening, dude?!" Ron got out as his internal alarms began to squeal louder.

As Kim dropped into a fighting stance and redyed herself to dish out a blitz of punches, Ron suddenly had a realization. Years of survival horror video gaming and creature feature marathons pegged the thing that shambled before them as one thing, and that was...

'No... it can't be... zombies?' Ron thought as he unconsciously dropped into a fighting stance, and began to sweat.

Claire wasn't sure what to make of her predicament now, she had been captured over 3 days ago while on information recon with Barry and Leon. Just thinking of her BF made her smile a bit, despite her current situation. She was damn lucky to have met someone like him, and she knew it. But her thoughts quickly turned back to the situation at hand.

Her captor had miraculously turned into her savior, and allowed her the freedom to walk out, although he had promised her that she would have practically no chance of leaving alive, whatever that meant.

But Claire never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she decided to move out ASAP. The first step was to arm herself, the combat knife she found outside her cell would do for the moment, but she never did have her brother's prowess with a blade. Step two was to check out what was going on topside.

Steadying herself for the unexpected (which was an absolute necessity given the people she was dealing with) she slowly approached the stairwell leading to... well, whatever was above her.

Claire kept her head low as she began up the stairs. Her heart was beating in her ears, and she felt extremely vulnerable at the given time, she wasn't sure what to expect when she hit the top of the staircase, but considering her previous experiences with Umbrella, the young lady knew what to hope she didn't run into.

As soon as she stepped outside, Claire felt the cool drizzle of rain. A part of her brain thought back to one of Chris's field manuals describing how rain provided increased cover or something like that.

Leaving that stray thought to linger, she continued around the corner and came face to face with a smoldering transport truck and a...

"Of coarse" Claire muttered after taking in the sight before her. It was a small cemetery, simple granite markers glistening with rain, Claire used to think they were places of rest, up to about seven months ago, then she learned that sometimes the dead did have a little life left in them.

But there was no need to linger here any longer than necessary, and she was starting to get a chill from the storm. Walking cautiously, knife clutched in a proper combat grip in her right hand, she moved toward the only exit in sight, until she felt a small explosion rock the transport truck behind her.

She cursed under her breath, hoping no one had seen the blast and was coming to investigate. When she turned to survey what damage the blast had caused, her breath caught in her throat, and she realized someone spotting the flaming truck was a void issue.

A body, clad in the blood and fuel soaked remnants of a prison workers uniform slid through the shattered windshield of the truck, he had been mauled badly and the diesel from the leaking truck tank had caught fire as soon as the truck lit up. Upon hitting the ground, the body slowly rose to it's feet, paying no heed to the flames engulfing it's torso, arms, and scalp. It immediately spotted Claire with it's clouded dead eyes, and let loose a moan that could have made anyones blood run cold as it made a slow beeline for the woman.

Claire was scared, and with good reason. But one other thought raced through her head, before her mind began to recollect survival skills she had hoped to never use again: 'here we go again...'

"Oh no." Ron said to no one in particular.

Things hadn't gone so well for the two heroes, after the man had refused to halt, Kim had given him a series of quick punches to the chest and gut, all of which only caused her gloves to get covered with leftover bodily fluids.

Kim discarded her gloves and moved to re-engage her target, Ron had been about to jump in and try to redirect the fight when something incredibly lucky (though they didn't realize it at the time) occurred.

Kim attempted to knock the man unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. The result of said kick was the subject stumbling backwards and losing its footing, with the back of it's head directly in line with the trailer hitch on the mangled truck.

The results were instantaneous. Both teens heard the sickening crunch of bone as his skull made contact, and slumped to the ground, never to rise again.

Snapping back to the present, Ron saw that Kim was on her knees beginning to sob. Ron was as freaked out as she was, possibly more so, but he couldn't show it. If Kim was supposed to be the strong one, and she was nearly broken, he had to stay strong for them both if they wanted to walk out of this.

Leaning down to try to comfort his partner, Ron noticed the rain beginning to pick up, and also realized how incredibly exposed they were out in the yard and realized they needed to find cover, and try to find out what was going on in this hell hole.

"Come on KP, get up," Ron implored, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "we need to get inside."

"I k,killed him, Ron." She barely got out between the tears, "he's dead."

"We might be too if we don't hide, someone may come looking for him." Ron said gently as he began to carefully pull her to her feet.

"But I..."

"Kim, it was an accident, okay it was no ones fault." Ron said as he began to guide her toward the door to the right of the main gate. "You didn't mean for it to happen." Ron knew it was true, he had been told to stop several times, but he hadn't listened.

And something was bothering him, he didn't look like he shouldn't have been able to move, let alone attack anyone. And that smell was bothering him too, the stench of death. But the only logical conclusion he had come up with... no, no that was too insane to be true, wasn't it?

As he lead her though the unlocked gate he took in their surroundings. A path ahead leading into darkness and a gate to his left, some odd moaning seemed to be coming from the dark path, as well as the adjacent building, and Ron knew that could only lead to trouble.

Ron guided Kim past an unlocked chain link gate, they then passed through another rust covered door set into the wall. As they drew further into the room beyond, Ron suddenly felt his lunch rise to up to try to meet his teeth, and placed his forearm over Kim's eyes to prevent her from going totally catatonic.

There was a guillotine, and honest to god guillotine, in the corner, but that wasn't the disturbing thing. It seemed to be covered in fresh gore, and there were two unfortunate people near the machine who were so torn up, it was impossible to see what they may have looked like in life.

Ron just pushed on, and helped Kim through the next door, which was blessedly free of anyone's presence. There seemed to be something that looked like a metal detector or something, but whatever it was, the smashed control panel rendered it useless anyway.

Ron and Kim continued down the hall, until they reached a small room with graying paint and various tools and small machinery, after leading Kim to a chair, and making sure the room was clear. Ron blocked the only other door in the room with a convenient pipe, then slumped warily into a chair next to Kim and tried his best to console her, while doing his damnedest to control his own panic, which was trying it's best to choke the ability to rationalize from his mind.

Kim wasn't fairing much better. She knew that a breakdown like this on an operation was a good way to get hurt, but the vast majority of her didn't care. The good guys didn't kill people. She didn't have any idea what to do next, thank god for Ron being there or she'd still be in that courtyard, with ...him.

That suddenly got her to think, her... victim, she punctuated with a significant amount of guilt. Something felt off about him. Growing up with a doctor, Kim couldn't help but have some basic medical knowledge imparted on her. From the extensive wounds that covered his body, that guy shouldn't have even been able move, let alone try to attack anyone.

Although, before she could continue that rather disturbing line of thought, She felt Ron give her a light nudge on her shoulder.

One of Ron's better attributes was his awareness. It had always been there, after years of dealing with monomaniacal madman bent on total world conquest, they were earned well. But they didn't truly kick in until Ron's training with the Yamanuchi.

Unfortunately for Ron, those awareness skills that had been his saving grace so many times, had been slightly hampered by the day's events thus far. Therefore, it came as quite the shock when heard steady boot-clad footsteps in the hallway, while he had been consoling Kim from her unintentional kill.

Ron did the only thing that he could think of at the time, roused Kim who looked up with teary eyes, and noticed Ron nodding at the hall. She nodded in return, and crept to the edge of the doorway directly behind Ron.

Ron slowly reached to the floor next to the doorway and picked up the first thing that he could find, that being a chewed up 2x4 board, and held it inches above the floor with the intent of swinging it into the opponent's legs before he had an opportunity to move in.

Although Kim was content to allow Ron to lead, she needed to make sure he was safe. The guilt of taking a life still ran fresh in her mind, but she was determined to keep them both from getting killed. She wasn't sure what to do next, but she knew one thing she needed to know what the hell was going on around here.

There was a blur of motion from Ron as someone walked around the corner into his trap. Ron jerked the person off their feet with a quick sweep of the 2x4 and had the blunt end of the board pinned against the individual's throat in milliseconds. He felt good about the speed of his attack, and was about to start asking questions, when both teens heard the distinct noise of a pistol being racked.

Kim looked on as Ron found himself staring down the barrel of a Glock 17 automatic with a very pissed off looking red headed young man behind it.

"What the hell, did you just try to kill me with a piece of driftwood?!" The youth demanded.

"No, but I might reconsider if you don't drop the gun!" Ron demanded back. 'At least this guy acts human enough' Ron thought to himself.

"Make me toe head!"

"Guys!" Kim shouted.

Both young men turned to Kim as soon as she soon as she shouted.

"Lets just try to get along for now, alright?" Kim wasn't sure who this guy was exactly, but she was fairly certain that he wasn't of the bad guys, per say, despite the handgun.

For one thing, he was wearing something that Kim thought vaguely looked like locater bands around his wrists and neck, and the black shirt proclaiming him as prisoner no. LDF-0267, which obviously meant this place was some type of holding facility, which could explain that girl's mother being sent here, if that was real, and not some kind of trap for whoever owns this disgusting place.

For another thing, she didn't think this guy (despite the prison clothes) seemed like the prisoner type. He was fairly young, probably about her age, with dark brown, almost red hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes. It was the eyes that had her attention for a second or two.

When you deal with people who are making attempts on both your life, and the planet, the ability to read someone can be pretty valuable. Kim always paid attention to the eyes, 'the gateway to the soul' as it's been said. She saw a lot of pain, but there was a kind of warmth too, kind of like Ron's... But Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the red haired man's voice.

"Hey, You're Kim Possible right?" the man said with a little flash of recognition

"Yeah, that's me," Kim said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And this is my partner Ron Stoppable." She gestured to Ron, still standing above the man with the board at his jugular.

He looked to Ron and lowered his handgun, "so you're her partner, huh? I thought your last name was Troppable or something."

Ron just sighed and moved the timber from his throat "at least you got my first name right, but what made you think it was Troppable?" Ron questioned, although he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"That's what the reporters said it was when you guys kept that blue dork from taking over Canada, by the way, on behalf of Quebec, thank you." He concluded with a nod at Ron, and what might be described as an attempt at a charming smile toward the lady.

Kim rolled her eyes, flirting at a time like this. But it was nice to have someone take her mind off of things. "So you seem to know us, what's your name?" Kim asked.

"Steve, Steve Burnside." He said as he raised himself off the ground. "So you folks are really tight with a lot of police and military type people right, so you guys brought back up?"

"Uh, that's a no," Ron responded rubbing the back of his neck, "we usually work alone, and this was supposed to be a simple rescue, so..."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve asked incredulously, blinking several times. "You knew there were fucking ZOMBIES crawling around and you didn't bring help?!"

"Zombies?!" Both Kim and Ron said at once, forgetting to jinx it.

"Yeah, what the hell else would those things be!" Steve concluded

"What the hell is going on around here." Kim asked shaking her head and replaying the events of earlier in her head. Ron was content to ramble through his mind and try to make the connections fit. And Steve just stood trying to make sense of the two's reactions.

As cocky as he was, Steve was at least smart enough to know that he needed help, he was lightly armed and after his experience with those weird things that expanded their arms...

He managed to suppress a shudder at that. Team Possible was here and they had a lot of experience dealing with weird stuff before, although from their reactions, well, he could give them a hand with that. Steve didn't like to depend on anyone for anything, and having to have someone depend on him wasn't much better. But when it came to survival, he could compromise just a little.

Even though he wouldn't admit to it directly, something he saw in Kim made him want to stay. Seeing someone that the media made out to be damn near invincible teary eyed kicked off Steve's protective instinct. He could help them out a little, do his good deed for the day, and everyone gets home alive and well.

He tried to tell himself that survival was the only reason he wasn't going to bail, and it had nothing to do with the fact that when she looked him in the eye, he got a little light headed, and she was awesomely hot...

Author's Note:

How's that for plot development!

Next chapter will be in the pipes soon! We check in with Ms. Redfield and Our Heroes delve deeper into the sick twisted world of Umbrella Incorporated.

-Israelbauman

PS: 100+ hits and one review? Come on, even if it's short, I'd like some feedback to see if I'm doing alright, and if I'm missing anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

"Who the fuck designs these places?" Claire Redfield thought aloud as the rain continued to fall.

Claire had been extremely lucky when she encountered those walking dead in the cemetery. Though she was almost pathetically lightly armed, she had managed to snap kick the first one in the chest, knocking it ass over teakettle, and the others were so decayed and slow, she was able to juke past them with very little effort.

The yard connecting with the cemetery had been blessedly clear, and she had done a little scouting around to see if anything was usable and if Umbrella was bright enough to mark emergency exits plainly, the result of her search was mixed.

She found out the only viable exit had some kind of strange lock on it which just so happened to be engaged. She was relieved to find a weapon other than her combat knife, a Glock 17 handgun. Although she wasn't an expert when it came to small arms, she was more than familiar with the Glock family of handguns. A lightweight, but extremely robust polymer-framed nine millimeter, it was made in Austria, originally for their armed forces. Though it went on to become a standard carry for many police departments throughout the world, this being Claire's reason for being familiar with it.

A year or so before the 'cannibal' attacks even began, the Raccoon Police Department had decided to upgrade their arsenal of aging Browning GP-35s (also called the High Power, or HP) and did some study into all varieties of modern semi-automatic pistols. Naturally the STARS got to do a great deal of testing, and Claire was in town to see Chris, so she got drug along.

Ms. Redfield had gone to the range with Chris before, so the experience wasn't exactly new, but she had been a little rusty. She ended up playing with a Glock for most of the day and she liked it, the pistol was fun to shoot, and it was ridiculously easy to aim. In the end, the RPD choose to begin rearming their officers with Beretta model 92FS pistols, which led Chris to switch back to his 23rd Birthday present from him to him, a .45 caliber Sig P220.

After she had made it through Raccoon, she took her marksmanship in a more serious light, and she began to practice with Leon. Mr. Kennedy was no slouch with a gun either, she still remembered all the times when they were on the road and stopped to put in some practice, which could be something of an adrenalin rush, and that rush leading back to where ever they had chosen to stay that evening...

Shaking her head to clear out the image of Leon S Kennedy clad in nothing but a smile, she came back to her present situation.

After she had left the main yard through the only accessible door, she tried to check out the bunk house, but decided that any potential reward wasn't worth the cost or risk of having to put down at least half a dozen walking corpses.

She continued on to the next passage behind a rusted steel security door, and tried to keep her lunch down at the sight of the guillotine cage, and two 'corpses' near it that were either dead, or they just hadn't had the courtesy of rising up yet.

She took shelter in a small garage that someone had conveniently left open, and scoured the concrete structure for anything usable.

"Great, already looted, figures" she said to no one in particular. She took stock of her supplies and formed a mental checklist. 'Glock, 34 spare cartridges in two mags, a survival knife, and my zippo, perfect,' she concluded. Seeing the rain continue to fall and knowing there was only one door left to explore in this part of the complex, she checked her handgun again, and shrugged. "Well, no time like the present" she said to herself with little humor.

With her breather done she crept to the door, slowly turned the knob, and made her way inside...

Steve was beginning to have doubts at this point, not about helping out team possible, they needed all the help they could get, rather he was wondering how Kim could be so freaked out in such a short time frame.

It would have interested Steve to know that in terms of mentality, he and Ron were much better suited for a situation like this than Kim was.

Ms. Possible just didn't the ability to roll with an out of control situation like Ron, nor did she have Steve's unique combination of dogged will to survive, brash cockiness, and anger at those who put him in this situation. In short, Kim was over her head, Ron was only a tiny bit better, and Steve just didn't know how bad things were yet to become.

Fortunately for Mr. Burnside, having to explain the situation further was put off by the sound of footsteps in the hallway, the steady kind that belonged to a living being, not a member of the undead.

Kim and Ron had noticed the footsteps by that point and the three teens nodded to each other. Ron tossed the board to Kim and looked to the nearest table in search of a weapon, his eyes immediately fell upon a battered red and black crowbar laying next to a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses. Hefting the crowbar he looked to see Steve in a classic shooters stance crouched on one knee behind the table, a pose he recognized from playing Felix's copy of Metallic Cog Plasma.

While Steve was concentrating on covering the door, Ron looked to Kim who nodded to him, 'my lead again' he thought. Pressing himself up against the wall beside the door, and Kim (being the smaller one) squeezed herself into the corner across from him and awaited their pigeon.

As soon as Ron caught a flash of someone coming through the door, his plan went into motion. The general idea was to swing down, hook their ankle with the crowbar, pulling them off of their feet, then to pin their legs while Kim held their arms in a submission lock until they gave up, all while Steve had them covered with his nine millimeter.

The only flaw in Ron's plan was the knowledge of exactly how jumpy one Claire Redfield actually was since she left the hell on earth called Raccoon City, and now that she ended right back in the middle of another nightmare, the old paranoia began to govern her reflexes.

As such, when Ron went to move, Clare had seen the movement from the corner of her eye, and the next thing Ron knew, he was seeing stars as the the butt of a fully loaded Glock 17 automatic struck him squarely between the eyes, causing him to tumble backwards.

Kim, possessing faster reflexes than Ron, moved immediately upon seeing her partner fall and moved to strike Claire in the solar plexus, aiming to wind her. Which would have gone swimmingly had Claire not done something to Kim that none of her opponents, not even Shego, had ever tried before.

One could only imagine the pain Kim felt as the reinforced toe of Claire's right motorcycle boot met Kim's unprotected groin. She let out a sound similar to that of a dying Goat as she met the floor and curled into a fetal position, allowing Claire to train her pistol on the last person standing: Steve.

Steve hadn't known what to do for the first few moments of the fight, he couldn't fire for fear of hitting Kim or Ron, and now he had a new problem, that being the young lady in front of him who obviously knew how to handle herself, and the handgun that she had trained on him. Considering her outfit she wasn't Umbrella personnel, but any further musings were broken by her addressing him.

"Put the damn gun down or I swear I'll shoot" she said a tone that sounded very harsh coming from someone like her.

Steve set his jaw and responded, "why should I! You just knocked out Kim and Ron!"

Claire blinked and looked down at the two lying at her feet and frowned. "why do those two look so familiar?" She asked Steve with slightly less venom this time.

"Team Possible?" Steve said without lowering his piece.

Claire's eyes suddenly became dinner plate size, "oh god, I thought you guys might be leftover guards or something" Claire said as both her and Steve lowered their guns.

As Claire turned to help Ron up who was just coming to, Steve moved swiftly to Kim's side to see if she was okay.

"uhhh" moaned Ron as he returned to the waking world, he saw Claire looking him over and wondered why the woman who had just pistol whipped him was suddenly showing concern with his well being.

"how many fingers am I holding up?" Claire said as she held a hand in front of Ron's face.

"three, and are you bi-polar or something?" Ron asked holding his head.

"What?"

"Well" Ron began, "you just cracked me in the head, and now you're being all motherly and stuff"

Claire aimed her eyes at the floor for a second. "Sorry about that, I thought you and your partner were leftover guards."

It suddenly occurred to Ron that he hadn't seen much after the butt of that pistol met his face, and he didn't see how Kim had done, and considering that this young lady had gotten the best of him so easily...

"wait, where's KP?" Ron asked as he craned his head around, and catching sight of his oldest friend curled up into the fetal position, with both of her both of her hands cupped around her crotch. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but it sounded a bit like 'ouchie' over and over again.

Ron saw Steve had knelt down next to Kim and had absolutely no idea how to help, but at least he was trying.

Ron knew the position Kim was laying in, he had seen it several times and had experienced himself once or twice. The tell tale sign of taking a shot to the boys, although he wasn't sure why Kim was in so much pain, it's not like women have anything on the outside to get crunched, right?

"You kicked Kim in the crotch?" Ron asked Claire.

"yeah" she said with some guilt.

"I didn't know it hurt women so much." Ron said with a glance at Kim who was finally starting to recover, while Steve backwardly patted her on the shoulder.

Claire pointed down, toward her riding boots, "steel toes" she said with a grimace.

"Oh, ouch" Ron agreed with a face of his own.

"what the..." said Kim as she looked up, first at Steve, then at Claire, and before she could launch herself at the young Ms. Redfield, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, with a look that was clearly begging to dish out some vengeance on Claire to make up for her aching groin.

"It's cool Kim," he started with a look in Claire's direction before returning to look in Kim's direction, "she thought that we might be guards or something"

She glared at Claire, who hung her head in embarrassment, "Sorry" she said to the floor.

Kim softened her death glare a bit, 'well, she didn't know, and we would have roughed her up a little if she didn't manage to get us first I guess,' Kim thought comprehensively before responding aloud. "Okay, I'll forgive you if you promise to tell us what's going on here" Kim stated as she rose off the floor, and wincing as she stood.

Claire looked up and nodded, "Okay, but I don't know how much good I'll be, Umbrella just snagged me two days ago, in fact if the guard didn't let me out I'd still be trapped in that dank little cell." Claire told Kim.

Something clicked in Kim's mind at the mention of that. She looked to Ron who hadn't picked up on that yet. "Excuse me miss, but I didn't catch your name?" Kim asked of the young woman with a ponytail.

"It's Claire, Claire Redfield," she said, and was a bit curious why Kim's eyes widened and Ron swiveled around to look at her. "What?" Claire questioned looking between the two.

"You're the reason were here!" Ron exclaimed. Claire shot him a confused look, but before she could ask what he meant, Kim continued for him.

"We got a hit on the site a while ago, Wade told us that a little girl e-mailed us about her mother Claire getting taken by some bad men." Kim continued, "we thought that it might be a trap but after we got here and saw what this place was like, we thought you weren't real..."

Claire was a bit confused for just a moment, "I don't have any kids, who would... of course, Sherry!"

the other three gave her a pointed look, and Claire explained further, "I'm taking care of a little girl I met in Raccoon, her name's Sherry Birkin, she probably thought she was helping out by calling you."

Kim and Ron were confused, while and Steve wasn't much better off. "As in Raccoon City?" Kim asked, "what does a terrorist attack have to do with all of this?" Ron and Steve nodded.

Claire sighed, "I'll give you a rundown quick, but I'm not sure how long we've got, okay?"

The other three teens nodded and waited for Claire to continue, Claire looked around to ensure that something wasn't about to kill them while she spoke, satisfied, she looked to those with her and began to speak. "Alright, I'll start with the most important bit, how much do you know about the Umbrella Corporation?"

* * *

Author's note: A bit short, and somewhat long awaited, but I'll try harder next time, in the meantime, enjoy this while the next chapter is in development hell so to speak, later!

-Israelbauman


End file.
